


A Night Out

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Dates, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza and Roy have made their relationship public, and they have to deal with the challenges that face them now.





	A Night Out

It had only been a few weeks since Roy and Riza had made their relationship public. Everything was new and exciting and scary at the same time. Riza tried to be positive about things, but it was harder than ever. They were under ridiculous amounts of scrutiny, and the rumors about her sleeping her way through the ranks had only increased. Roy was a Major General, and next in line to be Fuhrer. Riza had been promoted to Captain, with her name up for promotion to Major in just a year or two.

“Riza? Are you okay, love?” She blinked and looked over to him. Roy was attempting to straighten his tie, watching her in the mirror’s reflection.

“I-I’m fine,” she replied, her voice weak and shaky.

“Don’t lie. Are you worried about tonight? Havoc said he’d man the security detail, and you can still bring a pistol in if it’ll make you feel better. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“It’s not that. I… This is new,” she replied. She smoothed the fabric of the fancy dress. It clung to her skin, accentuating her curves. It made her feel exposed. If people saw her dressed like this, just another pretty girl on Roy’s arm, they would never take her seriously again.

“We’ve gone to the theatre before.”

“Our relationship wasn’t public back then. I was just your security detail.”

“And my dates always conveniently stood me up.” He walked over to her, cupping her face gently. “This isn’t new, dearest. It only feels that way. Just because our dates were a little more covert back then doesn’t mean it’ll feel any different.”

“Be serious, please. We haven’t gone on a real, public date since we announced our relationship. People are going to stare. They’re going to comment on us. They’re going--”

“Let them. If anyone has a problem with us, or anything to talk to us about, I’ll handle it. I want us to have fun tonight, alright?”

“Of course,” Riza replied, her voice soft and faint.

“It’s really not going to be any different. You’ll get to sit down with me this time. That’s the only difference, and it’s not even that different.”

Riza nodded, but she could still feel her heart in her throat. “I-it  _ will _ be nice. I can… hold your hand, right?”

“Absolutely. Hold my hand, put your head on my shoulder, and if anyone hassles us, I’ll make sure to deal with it. Yes?”

She smiled. “Yes, Roy. We can… relax. It’ll be fine.”

“Exactly. Now, come help me with this tie. I can’t seem to get it to sit right.”

Riza giggled as she straightened the fabric, thinking about their future. Roy was a good man, and he’d protect them both. Despite the stress and the challenges they faced, Riza would certainly do her best to make their relationship work. With the two of them together, they could take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
